Broken Hearted
by lucyck
Summary: Who will Chloe turn to in her time on need?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Having your heart broken means that somebody had to have enough to break it? Now can Chloe count on Alek to help her put the pieces back together before it's too late.

**Chapter 1**

I thought about the boy I was in love with, for the longest time I called him a man, but now he is an immature little boy who is scared.

Flashback

"_Chloe, this is my…girlfriend Jade"_

"_oh..oh wow. I have to go bye" I didn't want him to see the tears running down my face as I break out into a run. Next thing I know there is a real man pulling me into his shirt and letting me cry, because my heart just got broken. _

Flashback over

"Chloe, what's wrong? " I hear somebody with an accent say

I didn't move, I just cried harder

"Come Chloe, you are scaring me." Alek says

"Brian….." I sob

"Let's get you home okay? I'll call Amy and Jasmine over so you guys can bond and stuff."

I nod my head and we start moving, I didn't want to let go of him though he was my shelter right now. So I grabbed him hand and look the opposite direction.


	2. New Side

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or any of the characters so far.**

**Chapter 2**

We walk back to my house and the entire time we held hands. Alek tried to get me to talk, but I couldn't, not just yet. When we get to my doorstep Jasmine and Amy were already there waiting for us.

"Chloe, what happened?" Amy screams after seeing my tear stained face

"Can we just go inside" I ask? "Alek you can go home now. I will call you if I need you for anything else." I say softly

Everybody nods, us girls go inside and I see Alek walk off in the other direction heading towards home.

"Now spill what happened!" Jasmine demands

"I was…walking past the coffee shop, the one me and…Brian use to go to." I stop to take a deep shaky breath so I don't cry, "I tried to talk to him and this girl walked out and Brian introduced her as his girlfriend." I started to cry

"Wait, you mean he had a girlfriend this entire time?" Amy practically yelled

I softly nod my head and cry even harder while shaking

"Jasmine wrapped her arms and around and told Amy to call Alek back right away.

**Alek's POV**

After I dropped Chloe off with Jasmine and Amy I went back to the coffee shop where I found Chloe so I could try to find out what was wrong. I was looking around not getting it, and then I saw the spiteful human, the one Chloe just had to date, but he wasn't alone. So I march right over there, angry that somebody could hurt my Chloe.

"What is going on over here?" I demand

The humans looked up at me shocked,

"Who are you?" The human named Brian said

"I know you have been dating Chloe for the past few weeks and an hour ago I found her crying two shops down from here." I say angry, restraining myself from hitting him

"Well it's not my problem, she didn't like me anyways."

I wanted to hit him even more,

"Wait, you dated a high school girl while we were on our break! I knew you were a pervert, but seriously what is she 15?" The girl yells

"Actually," I intervene "she turned 16 two days before she met him."

"Wow, Brian I wanted to talk this out, but now I'm done." The girls says then stomps away

"You are pathetic and I don't see why Chloe dated you, but I won't punch you because it would just upset her."

Before Brain could respond my phone rang,

"Yes Amy?"

"Hurry back here, Chloe just broke down! She was telling us what happened and she just broke down." Amy says in a rushed tone

"I'll be there in 5minute." I say then hang up

I look at Brian,

"You are a disgusting waste of space! Stay away from Chloe King or you will greatly regret it!"

I turn away and run back to Chloe's house and was there before I know it. I take her from Jasmine's arms and rock her back and forth. Her breathing started to even out so I knew she was falling asleep.

"It will be okay Chloe King. I will never leave you again." I whisper


	3. Morning After Repost

I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King

**Chapter 3**

Chloe's POV

I wake up in my bed, not really remembering how I get there. I try to turn over and run into a body, I look up and it's Alek, I jump up.

"What happened?!" I yell

Alek jumps up ready to fight and Jasmine runs in.

"Chloe what's wrong?" They both ask at the same time

"Last thing I remember is telling Jasmine and Amy what happened. That was yesterday afternoon, it's morning now. What happened?" I ask

Amy walks in, "You broke down after telling me and Jaz what happened. So we called Alek back and he called you down. Next thing we know you are asleep so, we all crashed here to make sure you are okay."

"Where is my mom? She can't know Alek is here, she will kill both of us!" I ask worried

"She called last night saying she had to go out of town for the next few days and that you are to stay at a friend's house." Amy says

"Oh okay. Amy, can I stay at your house?" I ask

"Actually you can't my dads have been fighting like crazy. I barely want to be there anymore." Amy says sadly

"How about a week long sleepover at my house? My mom won't mind she loves both of you already." Jasmine suggest

We both smile. I get up and throw my arms around Jasmine. My phone rings 'Love Like Woe' by The Ready Set , that is the ringtone I set for Brain.

I answer it pissed off,

"What the hell do you want?" I asked

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you. I should have told you that I have a girlfriend." Brian says sadly

"Well you didn't, but I was stupid to even want to date a college kid, because guess what?" I say calmly

"What?"

"I can you thrown in jail for even touching me, because you are over 18 and I'm only 16. So leave me the hell alone before I report you to the police!" I state sort of calmly

Alek takes my phone,

"What did I say about you talking to or being near Chloe? Stay away from her or I swear I will kill you." Alek says in a voice so scary it gives me chills

**Alek's POV**

I hang up and the phone and looked back at Chloe, she gasped when she saw me.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried

"Your eyes….they turned into silts. Aww you really do care about me." Chloe says in a shocked voice

"I'm your protector, I'm suppose to care." I say as I move closer

"Have I told you that you are a close talker?" Chloe says softly

"Yeah, it makes it easier to do this." I say as my hand move down to her hips and my head moves closer.

She thought I was going to kiss her, but actually I tickled her and she screamed.

"Stop…Please Alek stop!" She begs

I decide to give her mercy and stop tickling her,

"You jerk!" She says while hitting me in the arm

"Yes, but you love me anyways." I say playfully


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chloe's POV

Alek gets off me and helps me get up. When I can finally breath normally again, I give him a really big hug.

"Umm not that I don't even joy being this close to you…, but why are you hugging me?"

"You were there when I needed somebody the most. You have been here since Amy called you back. You care about me." I say softly

Alek pulls me off of him and looks me in the eye.

"Chloe it is my job to be here and care about your safety." He says

"No, it is your job to make sure I don't get hurt by people who want to kill me and exactly you have to care about my safety. I'm saying that you didn't have to hold me while I cried either times, you didn't have to threaten Brian, and you didn't have to stay. You actually care about me, and I don't get why." I say looking at the ground

He tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him, "Chloe King you are an amazing girl who is beautiful, smart, funny, and are all around just a great person. Anybody who doesn't care about you is obviously blind."

"Alek…." I breathed softly

"Chloe, it is all true. And I care about you more then I should, but I will always be here for you. Even if it is just holding you after a dumbass breaks your heart." He says softly

My eyes start to water when I realize the true meaning behind his words.

"Oh Alek…." I start to say

"Hey, guys are you almost ready to go? Mom wants to talk to us about the rules before she leaves." Jasmine starts to open the door to say

"Umm just give us a minute Jas." I say and then I hear her walk away

"Alek, does this mean what I think it does? I ask quietly

"Chloe you have to go get ready or Jasmine and Aunt Valentina will be mad." Alek mutters

"Promise me we will finish this later then?" I say

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. We can talk about it tonight. Now go get ready." He says and then walks out my bedroom door

I walk around my room getting my clothes, not really paying attention. He likes me, Alek likes me. That was the reason he was always there, not because he had too but because he wanted to be. He has been here this entire time and I didn't even notice. That would explain why the whole Brian thing bugged him so much.

With all of this syncing in I started laughing really hard and jumping around my room and on my bed. I was safe with Alek, I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"CHLOE KING GET READY!" I hear somebody yell

So I go get in the shower and do all that stuff. I walk out of my bathroom while drying my hair with a towel and I hear,

"An assassin could have been just waiting in your room to kill you and you haven't even noticed." I hear somebody say with an undeniable accent

"Haha, like you would let that happen." I say while laughing

"Come on, Jasmine and Amy already left claiming that you were taking too long, which you kind of were." Alek says

"Well I was kind of distracted while getting ready." I say while packing

"By what?"

"Oh you know, just the fact that this amazing guy might like me, but won't just tell me already."

"Oh well do I know this guy?" Alek asked thinking I was serious

"You might, he is about your height, your hair color, has an accent just like yours'." I say while smiling

The look on his face told me that he had caught on.

"Oh well I can say for him that he really does like you and thinks that you are just amazing. He is just afraid that you don't like him back."

I hadn't realized how close we had gotten until I reached out to grab his hand.

"Well I know that I like him too."


End file.
